russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Revamped of iDMZ 891 last October 2014
January 31, 2014 Just last month, iDMZ 891 decided to reformat anew. While they retained their brand of dance music, hip-hop, RnB and urban music with younger, less experienced voices, and restructuring their program lineup. It has proved to be a huge success, since August 28, 2011. Nowadays, younger people are getting hooked to this station. As a result, this affects the dance and urban music programming of CHR stations warm up the room with this song as the dancers would start getting a circle to battle or showcase their talent and vibes. The revamp on iDMZ camp came as a result of rising costs in both talent and programming. As a result, when new programs in the schedules of which can be viewed on the official iDMZ 891 Facebook page. It keeps on playing not only hip-hop and R&B tracks but also good for dance music and remixed music. Video featuring commercials and network plugs aired on Radyo Budyong, Romance FM, iDMZ and Kapinoy FM. Also, Wave 24 continues to aired on Sunday as the 24-hours of new wave music of the 80's from 6 am of Sunday of 6 am of Monday. iDMZ also has a new jingle. Aside from the new DJs, Saturday Get Away (Saturday at 9:30pm-1am), which play this in the house rooms features club mixes by DJs. It airs during Saturday nights, with The Sting and DJ Marlon competing with Saturday Night Take Over of Magic 89.9 and Big Fish Radio on 99.5 Play FM. in Clubs in San Francisco like city nights and other club venues. iDMZ too has a new countdown named The Hitlist on Friday, listing the top 20 urban singles of the week, regardless of the singles’ first release to shelves. Good for iDMZ 891 (Danze Muzic Zone) as they try to establish themselves as the dance music station. Apart from featuring the DJ mixes and mall tours in locations on the airwaves, iDMZ uses a custom-built OB Van as FM booth. The innovative Outside Broadcast Van (OB Van) will hold the live performances of sought-after musical performers and artists today in mall tour and DJ mixes. It also plays the Original Pilipino Music (OPM) hits every top of the hour as OPM in-the-Raw because of the Filipino artists. It's becoming a dance music station already. The official sign on was preceded by a 3D mapping presentation of iDMZ OB Van, the state-of-the-art, high technology equipment FM booth that is expected to trail blaze the industry once again. Another quality that sets iDMZ apart compared with other stations in the FM band. It’s the innovation in the radio industry, 89.1 will be aired via remote thru its custom-built FM bus which is set to traverse major thoroughfares of Metro Manila while playing the hottest hits of urban music and dance music. The equally high technology-equipped booth in its studio in Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City. Some programs include Be Heard!, The Flow and Saturday Get Away will now broadcasting live from the FM radio booth outside broadcast van iDMZ OB Van. Monday * Remember Someone Today (timeless hits of 70’s, 80’s and 90’s with the lite rock songs, romantic love songs and selected OPM classics) (96.3 Easy Rock) * Monday Classics (music from 1980 to 1992) (97.9 Home Radio Natural) Tuesday * Guilty Pleasures Tuesdays (music from 1992 to 2005) (97.9 Home Radio Natural) Wednesday * Riot Wednesday (music of 80’s, 90’s and early 2000's) (Monster Radio RX 93.1) * Throwback (80's to early 90's) (1980-1992; 80’s to early 90's music, 6 am to 12 mn) (Mellow 947) * Past Forward (80’s to early 90's music) (103.5 K-Lite) Thursday * Decade (nothin' but the 90's) (1992-1999: 90’s music, 6 am to 12 mn) (Mellow 947) * Playback (music from 1995 to 2008, Wednesdays 12 mn to Thursdays 12 mn) (99.5 Play FM) * Throwback Thursday (timeless hits of 80’s, 90’s and early 2000's) (106.7 Energy FM) Friday * Friday Madness (1980-1992: 80’s music to early 90's, Thursdays 12 mn to Fridays 9 pm) (Magic 89.9) * Throwback Tugtugan (OPM throwback music of 70’s, 80's, 90's and early 2000's) (Pinas FM 95.5) * Friday Classics (retro hits of 60's, 70’s, 80’s, 90’s and lots of early 2000's) (96.3 Easy Rock) Saturday * Saturday Slam (1993-2005: 90’s music to early 2000's music, Fridays 12 mn to Saturdays 10 pm) (Magic 89.9) * Saturday Hitback (music of 70’s, 80’s and 90's) (Wish FM 107.5) Sunday * Wave 24 (new wave music of the 80’s) (iDMZ 891) * TOTC: Turn of the Century (2000-2009 music) (Mellow 947) * Sunday Difference (different music) (96.3 Easy Rock) * Golden Sunday (music of 50’s to 70’s) (Wish FM 107.5) Radio Networks * Retro 105.9 DCG-FM (music from 70’s, 80’s and 90’s)